


Details

by SilentAcid



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, vague canon divergence (Rings are still rings)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAcid/pseuds/SilentAcid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been often told that they're a bad match and that it's not gonna work. But the little things that others didn't know about made it all worth trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to finally post a fic with them and it doesn't seem like I'm finishing any of the two I have started anytime soon... So have this little thing.

They often heard from others that they're not working. That they fight too much, that their personalities don't match, that they can never get along let alone create a functioning relationship. Even their friends were constantly wary and worried about them, they were afraid they would end up seriously hurting each other eventually, either mentally or physically.

And it was a fact that they were clashing with each other a lot. It was true that they were playing a dangerous game, because if there was one thing neither of them was capable of, it was backing out when they should. 

But it was all in the details. Details that others didn't normally notice.

It was in how Gokudera always lied a little lower in bed so that he'd appear shorter than he actually was, because he knew how much Hibari hated being the shorter one.

It was in how every morning Hibari brewed coffee for Gokudera before he disappeared somewhere to take care of his job, even though he hated coffee personally.

It was in how whenever one of them felt worn off, he could always come to the other and hide in his arms for a few minutes to calm down and no questions were ever asked.

It was in how Gokudera never smoked in their apartament and even avoided smoking in the entire Vongola Headquaters in general, only because he knew Hibari didn't like it. 

It was in how Hibari tried to follow Tsuna's orders without too much complaining and unnecessary additional desctruction, because he knew it made Gokudera happy.

It was in the way they whispered the other's name when they noticed he might be panicking and the fact that it was calming down both of them better than anything.

It was in the fact that Gokudera could tell when Hibari was panicking in the first place.

It was in how in the big fights, they were always first to defend each other. They both liked to think they didn't need that and they both knew that they were just two idiots too stubborn to admit they were not invincible.

Except having one another at their back, they were.

It was in how after the fight between them, Hibari always tended Gokudera's wounds and in how weirdly gentle he was while doing that. And how offended he was getting when someone else tried to offer to do that in his place.

It was in how Hibari refused to let Gokudera do the same to him, if he actually managed to do something more severe than scratches to him. He was so stupidly proud whenever he got him hurt, it was annoying but adorable in some twisted way. 

It was in how Gokudera always insisted to take care of the wounds he caused, no matter how much Hibari didn't want him to. In how he usually forced him to let him eventually.

It was in how every time Gokudera, being the reckless idiot that he is, got himself hurt and landed in a hospital, Hibari was there whenever he could. He rarely was talking and his face was always as unfazed as always, but the way he just held his hand while sitting there was saying more than any words.

It was in how they almost never actually voiced their feelings. Because they didn't need to, all they had to do to know was just look in each other's eyes. And it was much less troublesome that way.

It was in that night when after Gokudera got caught in an explosion they didn't know if he'll make it out at all and Hibari refused to leave his bedside even for a second. It was in how after he finally opened his eyes, he pressed the gentlest kiss to his forehead and whispered this one and only time that he loves him.

It was in the fact that they didn't even think about getting married, because the only promise rings they needed they already had - the Vongola Rings were for them more than enough of a symbol that they belonged to each other. And they carried another meaning too, so it was all too convenient.

It was all the small things that made them so crazy about each other and so unwilling to give up what they had. Their relationship was maybe far from perfection and commonly frowned upon, but they couldn't be bothered.

They were going to make it work, or die trying.


End file.
